Deceiving the Pearly Gates
by Flayer
Summary: Twin is BWL story: Harry is unknowingly born as the reincarnation of someone that Dumbledore wouldn't hesitate to kill, and Voldemort would kill to have. But he has his own problems to deal with. Its a good thing he's got his godfathers then... and Bella.
1. Crux

**Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter, and probably never will. Do you see me driving in a Lamborghini fulled with cash, fans screaming my name? Nah, JKR is a bit more subtle then I would be xD **

**(Twin is boy-who-lived fic)  
**

**WARNINGS: Dark&NonHuman!Harry, ****Immorality, Het and Slash, Creatures, Torture, Bits of gore, Insanity, Bashing, Death...**

_**Deceiving the Pearly Gates  
**_

**Chapter 1: Crux  
**

* * *

_::Parseltounge:: _

"Talk"

_'Thoughts' _

* * *

Blood stained the grass, the soil eating up the abundance of red liquid with a hungry mouth. Torn bodies littered the ground left and right, most just unrecognizable fleshy mounds. Regal mountains a deep purple in color loomed imperiously, still sturdy despite the horrors beneath them.

Albus Dumbledore walked slowly, his face hard as he passed his former comrades.

All of them dead; his friends, his allies, the ones that trusted him with their lives and their families…

He felt the heavy weight upon his shoulders, the tears that he forcefully kept behind his eyes started to leak. With a long sleeve he wiped them away, blinking rapidly.

Dumbledore had to stay strong. He was still out there; he just knew it

After all Grindelwald was a survivor, if anything else.

With a flick of his wand, bodies flew to the sides creating a pathway for him. Shoes sloshed in the blood-soak ground, making squishy noises.

The sight of Harold Potter's mangled body made him stop for only a second. He was one of Albus's closest friends, one of the many who had utmost faith till the very end.

The very gruesome end.

But Albus pressed on, stopping not for anyone else. He had later to cry over his newly deceased friends, but he had to get to Grindelwald before he could run away and renew his strength.

A murky eyeball rolled into his way, and he kicked it harshly, back to the head where it came from.

Then he saw him.

Grindelwald was curled up in pain, blood staining the clothing around his stomach. For such a regal man, he looked pitiful on the ground.

It was then, in the midst of red gore covered grass and heaps of bones, did Albus ultimately digest what his Grindelwald really was, a monster wearing a handsome face.

Albus was horrified with himself that it took the bloodbath of all his precious friends to really open his eyes to the true Grindelwald, not just the alluring mask he put on for him.

He just couldn't look away from all the blood. The blood that was once the life-force of everyone he cared about.

"My friend," Grindelwald rasped, gray eyes wide at the sight of a physically unscathed Albus Dumbledore, "Have mercy," he wheezed out.

"You are no longer my friend," Albus whispered icily, cold flames lighting up his eyes dangerously.

Grindelwald's eyes comically widened as he tried to scramble way, but his knees immediately gave way, making him tumble to the ground.

"This is the Greater Good, Albus! We've almost achieved it, are you just going to throw it away? Domination is ours, just on the verge; we can rein together just as we've planned!" He pleaded, reaching backwards to grasp a tuft of the slick grass.

"You can no longer manipulate my heart… though I suppose a small part will be always yearning for you. But I cannot forgive you this time…" Dumbledore said ominously, reaching down to grasp Grindelwald's bloodied wand… the legendary Deathstick from the ground.

"I'll bet my life this isn't the first time you've have blood spilt on you." He softly stroked the long and delicate looking wand. "How many lives have you ended?" Dumbledore quietly questioned it, as if it were a being.

"It's not yours, it will never be yours!" Grindelwald yelled, enraged at the prospect of him owning the wand.

Dumbledore looked solemn as he pointed the wand at Grindelwald's weak form, green sparks igniting the tip.

"_Avad-_" Albus only got so far when he spotted an unknown shady figure out of the corner of his eye.

"Mourei!" Grindelwald called out desperately, "Over here!" he rasped as the figure got closer.

Kage Mourei. He stood tall, eyes the cold color of blue diamonds and pin-straight chocolate hair that fell to the nape of his neck. Albus knew him very well, a pureblood orphan, a Ravenclaw who really did belong in Slytherin and…

His school nemesis. Though Albus supposed it wasn't just a schoolyard feud anymore, but a battlefield one as well. Albus knew Mourei usually had some sort of slick trick up his sleeve, and was much more cunning then himself. He just _knew_ things, but never strived for trophies or awards of any sort. A low-laying mastermind was what he was.

"You know," Mourei smiled thinly, "You have always called me by my last name. I am your right-hand, do I not deserve a pet name of some sort?" he chuckled darkly. "Perhaps something akin to Dumbledore's … 'my humble bumblebee'?"

"Perhaps I will grant you one, once you help me destroy him," Grindelwald spoke roughly, wiping his eye with a bloody hand. Completely ignoring the fact that Mourei knew something absurdly private that he really shouldn't.

"You know what? I don't think I will," Mourei sneered cruelly, his intense gaze smoldered with sadistic humor.

Grindelwald's disbelieving eyes hazed over, not quite understanding the words coming from his most loyal soldier's mouth. "B-but you must," Grindelwald fumbled out before he regained himself. "You will, what has got you so disobedient to your master?" He inquired brazenly, overlooking the homicidal gleam that was flashing through Mourei's eyes.

"Did they know?" Mourei breathed out with a morose smile, gesturing at the slain bodies of Grindelwald's men. "Did they know about this… sick game you have been playing with them? With us? The treacherous bastard you really are?" His honeyed voice soured with bitterness as he spat at Grindelwald.

Dumbledore calmly pointed the Elder wand at Mourei; he had always dreamed having this very enemy at a wand point. "What sick game?" he whispered, stomach churning in anxiety, how much did Mourei know?

A strange look swept through Mourei's eyes as he eyed the Elder Wand. Not one of greed, or wanting but of fondness and remembrance. Put it quickly passed, and Dumbledore regarded it as a trick of the light, as his mind already felt like it had been filled with feathers, his stomach's butterflies flittering left and right.

"My, my, what a pretty wand you have there," Mourei plucked it out of Dumbledore's grasp with ease, despite his tenacious hold on it. "Give that ba-" Dumbledore started furiously before he was magically silenced.

Mourei examined the wand, like he was reading it, examining it, before he did a strange thing.

He deliberately dropped it on the ground.

Dumbledore and Grindelwald both scrambled to grab it, but Dumbledore snatched it first and clutched it possessively to his chest.

"The wand is cursed, no matter how much power it may seem to hold. It's already bonded to you Dumbledore, no going back. But when you die your fated bloody death at the hands of someone superior, I hope I will be there to watch." Mourei's lips twisted threateningly, showing one large but not quite vampire-like canine.

Dumbledore looked at Mourei impassively "What sick game?" he repeated, the silencing spell gone.

"It's much more than _sick_ Dumbledore; no words can describe how appalled I am," he drawled bitterly.

"Do tell us then you little miscreant, why you're so appalled," Grindelwald in his heart of hearts, knew exactly why Mourei was appalled, as did Dumbledore, but they didn't want to hear it.

"Did your men know, Dumbledore? About your little _relations_ with the man you've been preaching terrible things about? Imagine my shock, when I come home to my mother's manor that I had lent you-" He angrily pointed at Grindlewald, the previous ire Mourei held gaining strength by each word he spoke.

"-for the war efforts, and I see you both getting all _sexual_ on _my_ bed! At first I thought that you had tricked Albus somehow and was planning on killing him right after, but…" Kage looked into Grindelwald's eyes with fury, "You just let him go! Inviting the enemy into my house; the house of my dearest mother and then letting him go. You could have killed him so easily!"

From the tone of Mourei's voice coupled with his intense eyes, Dumbledore could almost feel flames licking his skin.

Suddenly he didn't feel so good.

Dumbledore and Grindelwald just stood there, not knowing how to respond.

"And you know what?" Mourei supplied, voice borderline hysterical. "Afterwards, I couldn't bear to accept you as my master, so look what I did, Grindelwald! Look what I did!" Mourei threw his head back and laughed before turning around to move the hair covering his neck.

The symbol of The Deathly Hallows, of Grindelwald was gone; neck impossibly bare.

"I removed it! Grindelwald you bastard, you go on and on about how feelings would only slow you down. You killed your followers that expressed too much, and here you are; succumbing to your own. What a hypocrite you are!" His irises were no longer an ice blue but an endless black, slowly growing and enveloping the whites of his eyes.

"You hypocrite," he whispered "you traitor, you senseless bastard." His hair fluttered in an unseen wind, and the temperature around him chilled.

Mourei held his hand out, a small ball of black slowly forming in his palm. He looked possessed, and Dumbledore had the frightening urge to lose his Gryffindor courage and flee as fast as he could.

The growing ball suddenly leapt off of Mourei's hand and latched on to Grindelwald.

Dumbledore had never heard such screams before; not even the unnerving ones that came from the cruciatus' were this… chilling

After a moment the black ball disintegrated, and the tortured Grindelwald started whimpering from the unknown after effects.

Mourei turned on Dumbledore; his pupils were white, slit like a cat's, contrasting heavily with the entirety black of his eyes; and in a dangerous whisper he blew out "I will find you, when I want to find you."

With that he disappeared. No crack of apparition, just his body fading into the soft shadows of the leafy trees.

As if on cue, suddenly following his departure a wave of people rushed in. Fanatic reporters bounded over mutilated bodies, desperately hoping to be the one that will write the scoop of the century. Cameras flashed, yelling and screaming; but all they captured was an unnerved Albus pointing the Deathstick at a defeated Grindelwald.

* * *

**_Many Years Later..._**

Albus Dumbledore loved chess. He loved how the opponents skillfully moved their pawns and knights, the complex diversions and the famed queen. He loved how the puppeteer that led the pieces to their doom or glory was like god; how everyone believed he could do no wrong and entrusted their entire beings to himself.

And now he was going to move his precious white pawn forward, in the direct path of the black queen; quickly bracing himself for the backlash that he knew would come from the sacrifice. After-all, he had nurtured it, watched it grow, watched _her_ grow, but the greater good must come before of such nonsensical and mundane feelings.

_Regret. Anguish. Doubt. _

* * *

**_Godric's Hallow - _**

Albus gracefully stepped out of the seven-foot stone mantle in a cloud of green fire, casually plucking an unwrapped lemon drop from the brown paper bag in his left hand, and popping it in his mouth. His eccentric yellow and neon green stars robes were naturally hard on the eyes - but one got used to them and the many other odd patterned clothes that he tended to wear.

The Hogwarts Headmaster surveyed the living room of the current Potter residence, Godric's Hallow. It felt... warm and lived in; a severe contrast to the rather drafty and cold pureblood manors he had visited.

Did the Potter's have house elves? He didn't think so.

"Headmaster! You're late" Lily ran into the living room with a tray of his preferred tea. Her robes were a deep red, the same color as her hair. Emerald eyes gleamed in excitement, bringing out the youthfulness in her soft features.

So carefree his young Lily was.

"Ah, my dear, fashionably late. Is that lemon and cinnamon tea I smell? It's my favorite." His eyes twinkled benignly and a grandfatherly smile plastered itself upon his face. He really did love lemon and cinnamon tea. A shame no one else did.

"Yeah it is. Lils' here made it specially," said James as he came around the corner. The infamous messy black hair was sticking up in all directions like always. His robes were a plain black, and round glassed were displayed upon his nose, accenting hazel eyes. A jaunty smile occupied his face showing a bit of his white teeth.

"Well thank you. Small pleasures make all the difference to an old man like me."

"Nonsense. Compared to Nicholas Flammel, your just a baby," replied Lily with good-natured smile.

"Well, a babe as crinkled and grey-haired as me is a sight to see," Albus said, making everyone laugh.

"Speaking of babes… we found out this morning Lily is pregnant from healer Aspen." James looked at his wife fondly and squeezed her hand to comfort.

"Way to cut to the chase, James," mock-frowned Lily, but even she couldn't suppress her joy for long.

"Congratulations. I must say I had no idea this was coming. What are the details?"

"Twins. Both are boys and are due July 31 near the night" replied James. _  
_

"Oh my… I hadn't thought – but it must be…" His eyes widened theatrically in shock.

"What is it headmaster?" Lily asked worriedly

"Here, why don't we sit down?" Albus soundlessly made his way to one of the plush chairs surrounding a glass coffee table. Lily and James sat together on the couch opposite from Albus. The girl then placed the tea on the table and poured him a cup.

"Would you like some, Lily? James?" Albus asked politely whilst they shook their heads.

"You see, there was a prophecy I heard a few months back... but I hadn't thought it would be so soon. It's like this…

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not...and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives..._"

"But… but… but… Albus… you can't mean… one of my babies…" Lily shook and lent against James for support, and he wrapped one of his arms around her.

"Doesn't Alice and Frank have a boy coming near the end of July as well?" Asked James coolly. Albus discreetly probed his mind, slipping through his defenses. James was internally throwing a party; he'd grab any chance at honor and glory within a heartbeat. Even if it just meant being the boy's father.

Just like he wanted.

"I'm positive it's one of your children. The Longbottom child is due three days before yours, not precisely at the end of the month. On a much sadder note, a spy from Lord Voldemort heard the first half of the prophecy and went to report to Voldemort. I suggest the Fidelius. You remembered to give Remus and Sirius the potions this week right? It's important that they stay on the side of the light. For the greater good."

"Of course we have Albus," Lily sighed patronized; "Me and James have been doing it since first year. We remember."

"There is nothing wrong with being careful." Dumbledore said off-handedly as he up and reached for the floo powder.

"Bye Headmaster. We'll fortify this place better then Gringotts," James waved.

* * *

**_St. Mungo's _**

"Hey James! Came as soon as we heard; is Lily ok?" Replied Sirius whilst speeding down the abnormally white hospital hallway, dragging Remus in a tow.

"Bloody hell no. You've heard of women cursing while in labor, but she's actually got a wand on her!" James frantically pointed to a burn on his wrist. His face was weary from supporting an over emotional wife and having to dodge spells for his life.

"Ouch. So what are you going to name them?" Sirius wore black acromantula silk robes, wavy shoulder black hair tidy and stormy eyes expressive.

"Dunno. We're thinking Matthew after my uncle, or Aaron... Bryce maybe; for the prophecy child, but no clue on the other. Come help us?"

"Sure James," Remus smiled. The werewolf had peppered blonde and brown hair, robes worn but not tattered.

"Ok come in then. Dumbledore is already waiting."

* * *

**_St. Mungo's, room 23 _**

The first child was a pink, lumpy thing. Ugly and wrinkly, but obviously healthy. He had hazel eyes like James, but a more chestnut red-brown for his hair. You could already see the makings for the famous, untamable Potter hair.

And Lily was crying all over it.

Were all babies this... yucky? Sirius pondered _  
_

The baby's screeches were loud and shrill, his face was screwed into an ever-demanding expression. '_Gods, just shut up! wish I could just...'_ Sirius's thoughts trailed darkly into what he thought of as forbidden territory.

"Sirius? You don't look so good. Here have a drink." Dumbledore offered him a cup. It smelled a bit off, but whatever. It was probably just his special lemon brand water or something.

"I present to you all, the prophecy child!" Dumbledore held the child high and you could feel power wafting off the child in waves. Sirius hadn't doubted him.

* * *

_**2 hours later…**_

The second child born precisely at midnight, and was supposedly 'prettier' than the firstborn, even though it was wailing and crinkled. He had a twist of black hair and dark red lips, and the most vibrant eyes.

"Moony? Purple isn't a _normal_ eye color right?" Sirius asked hesitantly, whispering so only Remus's werewolf enhanced senses could hear.

"No Padfoot it's not. Usually, unusual colors or shapes indicate some sort of gift magic has bestowed upon the child," whispered Moony back to him, his wording suggested that he was quoting from somewhere.

"I once dated a girl with naturally blue fingernails; she was telepathic and an air elemental. I have a book back at Godric's Hallow that has this kind of information in it."

"Moony, Padfoot. Could you take this baby? Me and Lils' wanted to take the prophecy child back alone so we can have a private moment with him alone. Ya know, parent stuff, coddling and pictures and all that jazz. You both can floo to the secondary fireplace in the back. You could name the kid if you want. _We don't really care_."

* * *

**_Godric's Hallow, back suite. _**

**_10 minutes later _**

"I can't believe James could be so… heartless towards his newborn child" Sirius curled his arms around his head in frustration, slamming the door to his room in Godric's Hallow.

"The way James and Lily looked at me... it was like - it was the way other people looked at me. In revulsion; an abomination." Remus said tiredly, looking up towards the ceiling, a sheen of tears coating his eyes; sitting down on the bed, puffing out the air in his cheeks.

"Don't sweat Remus. They looked at me like that too. Something doesn't add up… it's almost as if - as if they didn't like us or some other nonsense. But that's impossible they love us like siblings." Sirius summoned a recliner chair from across the room and set it from across the bed.

"Their parental instincts were probably flaring. Their kids were just born I mean..."

"You call what they did to their second born parental?" Sirius questioned doubtfully. "Perhaps... - i'll read about psychology or something. Muggles have some good stuff about that."

"You read?" Remus looked surprised, but he had changed the tide of the conversation on purpose.

"HEY, I CAN read if I really want to." Padfoot said almost offended. Almost.

"Let's take care of the research the child first. It's sleeping now." Moony said, vigor renewed.

Sirius walked up to the small library and pulled out a very thick book called _"Gifted Children and how to spot them"_

"Look up purple eyes"

"Yeah, Yeah." Padfoot fingered through the index until he came upon what he was looking for, flipped to the page and read it aloud to Remus.

_Purple Eyes: If you find a naturally purple eyed child then what you have found is an extremely rare once in a millennia case. The eyes of this child naturally draw you into their intensity, the vibrancy enchanting you. By default they are natural legilimentist, but that is only a side concentration of this phenomenon. What you have found my dear reader, is a necromancer. Not a dark arts master that can bring back warped pieces of a dead one's soul, but a true necromancer that can rise skeletons from the dead and control them, that can visit the afterlife and come back, even bringing back whole souls with them. _

_Sadly very few other gifts are compatible with a necromancer. The few that are is elemental, animator, Technopathy (useful in muggle world), Magic Augmentation, Reactive Adaption, Tracking, Multi Animagi, and Shadow Mage. There may be more but this writer isn't privy to such information. _

_All Necromancers have some sort of blood ties to the Ancient and Noble house of Black. It is said that the childhood tale of the Deathly hallows was incomplete. Whilst one brother asked for a deadly weapon, the Elder Wand (the first wand/staff), another for the Resurrection Stone and the last brother asked for an Invisibility Cloak; the story forgets of a sister who asked for the love of death himself. They had two children, one is the king of dementors, and the other was the first Lord of Black. This is why all blacks are able to cast black magic and have an extreme affinity to dark magic, if you had wondered it._

_Necromancers also draw in hereditary gifts that get carried though generation after generation. Two prime examples are parseltounge from the Pure and Regal house of Slytherin, and Empathy from the Elegant and Proper house of Lovegood. _

"Woah…"

"I'm related to death? Is that why Blacks tend to die so early?" Sirius whined hysterically, putting his face in his hands.

Moony reached over to Sirius and took the book out of his hands, looking at the index. "Where did you get this book? Practically each gift possible is listed in here, and detailed too."

"12 Grimmauld Place, obviously. I couldn't find any for sale…"

"Sirius I think this book is illegal…" Remus cautiously flipped through the pages, his amber eyes skimming quickly over the pages.

"What? Why?" Padfoot asked confused. Wasn't it good to have books like these around?

"First, books like these would deprive the ministry of the massive amounts of money it earns from hereditary tests, since you would already know the basics of what you could already have. The second is because pureblood families would rather keep these things close so they would have secret weapons against other families if the need ever arises. Also this book has the seal of confidential secrecy on it, to make sure the buyer and the seller keep quiet about this exchange." Remus pointed to a bronze stamp of a man gagged at the mouth being tortured.

"Alright, Illegal book. Got it." Padfoot said off handedly, "Like there aren't any more in my ancestral home."

"Fine, fine. The kid is related through James's mother Dorea Black right?"

"Yup. Might be more though. Purebloods love inbreeding."

"Mmhmm. What do we name him?" The werewolf friend questioned.

"Let's keep the Black family tradition and name him after a star for his first or middle name. Nothing like Aaron or Michael or Matthew or something muggle-ish. Keep to pureblood ways, it will help later on." Sirius reminisced, remembering how he got away with many things due to his name.

"How about Corvus? It's nice," Remus asked.

"Nah, Corvus was my psychotic cousin who killed himself after he did the Muggle Massacre of 1508."

"You remember that," Remus looked at him incredulously.

"My Grandad Pollux's hero. Black history is drilled into me. Not even one of Dumbledore's obliviates would make me forget."

"Rastaban? Rasalan?"

"Sounds too much like Rabastan, Bella's brother in-law."

"Scorpius then?

"Narcissa's son; Draco's middle name."

"Here you try then Mr. Picky."

"Uh. How about Errai?"

"Not really."

"Lesath then?"

"I like that. What does it mean? I was horrible at astrology." Remus asked curiously

"The bite or sting of something poisonous."

"Nothing to bad then. That can be his middle name. So first name... Cicero?"

"No. Aunt Elladora's middle name was Cicera."

"Fine. What about Silvanus?"

"Yeah that good. 'Something' Lesath Silvanus Black. Or we could do 'Something' Silvanus Lesath Black. He needs two middle names. Another useless pureblood tradition that people should follow, just for the sake of following."

"Fine. Just go with 'Something' Lesath Silvanus _Potter. _You can't steal children Sirius."

"His first name will be Azrael. It was the name of my precious bird before father's house elf strangled it when it begged for a cookie..."

"...Alright... And I never knew about this bird because...?"

"Too many bad memories Moony. He was my first friend. Kreature doesn't count, he practically killed Regulus with his over-flowing fanatical crazy love."

"Azrael Lesath Silvanus Potter then. Sound good, Padfoot?

"Yes, and he can be my heir... because I need an heir. And James doesn't even like him. You saw him just abandon Azy with us."

"Azy?"

"Azrael is too long. So Az, or Azy, or Azyness. You could also do Rael, Ray or Ray-Ray. 'Zrael, Lez. El, Azr - "

Just at that moment the little baby started awakening and Sirius and Remus rushed over to his side. His beautiful eyes just pulled them in, staring into them for all eternity didn't seem like such a bad idea…

"Hey Azy. Me and Remus named you Azrael Lesath Silvanus Potter, but you can always take my last name later if you want." Azrael started giggling as Remus tickled him with his index finger. And then Sirius started to coo at him making baby sounds and he just laughed in delight and grabbed the pinky that Padfoot held to him.

"Moony?"

"Yes Padfoot?"

"You're the mummy, and I'm the daddy."

"What? No! James and Lily's kid remember?"

"You're kidding me Moony. James and Lily would have to hate him to just desert him with us right after he was born, in favor of their other kid. I love James and Lily, but what they did… not even my own mother would do that, and that's saying something." Sirius felt something tug at his brain and any harbored thoughts of dislike that he had towards the golden couple and the prophecy child vanished.

"I don't know… something isn't right. We'll look into it later. Today was a very stressful day for them. I think they may want to see Az now."

* * *

"James? Lily?" Sirius whispered peaking around the corner in proper spy fashion. Lily was holding a red and gold bundle in her arms; swaying slightly, silent tears of joy making a wet pathway down her flushed face. James was cooing at the baby, while it was screaming and screeching, face red and cheeks puffed.

"Ello' Padfoot. We decided on the name. Bryce Merlin James Potter. What do you think?" He looked at Sirius curiously. _'Merlin? Really?'_

"That's a nice name." Padfoot strained a smile. The crying was really grating on his nerves, his Azy didn't cry like that as far as he was concerned.

"Thanks." James said "How's the other kid? Got a name for him yet?" He asked in a bored tone, almost like they were suddenly discussing the weather.

"Yup. Azrael Lesath Silvanus Potter. What do you think?"

"Too pureblood for me, but I can deal. Can I see him?"James looked around the room searching.

"Mmhmm. He's with Remus and they are coming… right… now."

Remus entered the living room with a dark green bundle. You could see a small pale hand reach out and grab the index finger that he held out. "Here is Azy, short for Azriel, which isn't that long at all..." Remus gently placed the bundle in James's arms whilst shooting Sirius a look.

James eyed the baby dispassionately "Hey… Azrael." He frowned a little when the baby didn't respond. "Lily here is Azrael." James traded babies with his wife.

"Bryce here is Remus and Sirius, your uncles" the baby started to cry even harder. "You don't mind that we made Frank and Alice his godparents do you? They both seemed so downcast when Albus told them that our Bryce here was the prophecy child and Neville wasn't. Spur of the moment decision. You both can be Azrael's godfathers if you want."

* * *

**_Godric's Hallow, Fidelius, Unplottable, and heavily warded._**

**_June 10,  
_**

**_Sixteen months later_**

"Ray? We are going to do flashcards now, ok?" Remus pulled out a stack of white cards with various pictures on them.

"Ok Moonley." Azrael smiled wide, eager to please and sat down next to him.

"It's Moony, Azrael," Remus said encouragingly

"Ok Moonley," Sirius snickered from the couch, whilst reading his new favorite book._ "Gifted Children and how to spot them," _Apparently the book had tons dirt on other pureblood families; even dirt beneath the dirt. Some of the family secrets were so old that even their own families forgot them.

"Ok what is this?"

"A cow," Azrael said proudly

"Good Job. Your learning so fast, I am so proud of you!" Moony beamed and Azrael clapped

"How about this?'

"A teapot, Moonley"

"Alright. This?" Moony held up a picture of a woman

"That's a sexy." Azrael said nonchalantly, expecting praise; while Sirius looked as if he sucked a lemon. The resident werewolf's eyes narrowed dangerously at Sirius while he made a show of ignoring him.

"Sirius… need I remind you kids are easily influenced and don't know certain things...?"

"I didn't do anything!" Sirius whined, stuffing his face in the book. Remus turned back to Azrael, weary.

"That's a girl. Sexy isn't a word, it's just something Sirius made up, ok?

"Ok Moonley."

* * *

**_2 weeks later_**

"Azzy? Azrael? Where are you little buddy?" Sirius shouted looking around, he hadn't seen him in a week and wanted to say hello.

"Here Pa'foot" Azrael called front the porch.

Sirius walked down the tiled hallway till he came to the front door. Sirius couldn't help but remember what he looked as a wee little baby. Azrael had grown so much. He had short thick black hair, longer at the top of head. It was gelled to curve upwards as it neared his forehead. Azrael's purple eyes were like gemstones, they shimmered. He even lost most of the outright baby fat and the more pureblood features were starting to show.

Most unlike Bryce. Bryce was very pudgy and still had most of his baby fat. Lily and James encouraged his arrogance, and he got whatever he wanted. His hair took on a more colorless brown that was thin and wild; he had a large potato-like nose and his eyes were still hazel. Bryce cried for everything and constantly used Azrael as a scapegoat. His body was still lumpy and knew few words, while his Azzy had his whole basic vocabulary down.

It was strange in the Potter household. Azrael rarely cried and stayed out of everyone's way, and his parents continually forgot him, neglected him, even when he was right there. Azrael received no presents from them on his birthday or Christmas, but was punished if he didn't give Bryce one. Even if Azrael was only like one and a halfish; and no parent should even think of making children try and attempt to create a present. It was a sad life for him, but at least he had his godparents.

Said boy was outside petting a plump white cat with blue eyes and in turn it was purring happily.

"Who's that Azzy?" The shorthaired cat was just basking under all the attention Azrael gave her.

"Venus. She's pretty, can I keep her?" He looked at his godfather with those gorgeous eyes and Sirius felt something akin to water trying to slip past his occlumency shield. He almost didn't notice it, but being around Azrael so much got Padfoot more sensitive to his unintentional probing.

"I guess. Let me see run some tests to make sure Venus is safe." Sirius casted a wordless animagus revealing spell, which came up as negative, then a disease and sickness spell, which said Venus had none. Then last a familiar exposing spell, to see if it was someone else's cat. Negative.

"Venus is safe. Where did she come from though? She looks very healthy." Sirius remarked curiously, almost to himself.

"Oh, I got bored and she just came out of the shadows."

Sirius looked at Azrael in shock, but quickly shook himself out of it. "Azzy, I was doing a little reading earlier and I think I know where she may have come from. The Shadow Realms. Creatures that lurk there can be very dangerous, Az… not what they seem. They won't attack _you_ but… just don't go bringing back every animal you see. The last Shadow Mage wanted some horses to ride, and brought back Nightmares and Thestrals to the real world."

"Ok Siri. I'll be careful. I don't even know how to go into the shadow world on purpose. It's always on accident."

"Ok kid."

* * *

"You little, no good – get back here. How dare you do that to my child!" Sirius jumped up from the couch when Azrael came running in full speed. He looked around frantically as he started to panic. Then like flames, the shadows cast from a nearby oak table enveloped, and pulled him in.

"James? James what's wrong" Sirius called as James came charging in like a blind bull, knife in hand.

"Azrael is what wrong. He deliberately tripped Bryce, who now has a scraped knee thanks to him! That fool made him cry, and it might leave a scar. Me and Lily were cooking breakfast and Bryce was just minding his own business! I swear he's evil…" James rambled on

"James, think of it from his point of view. His dad comes running at him with a knife… you would have ran too." James gripped the oak table calming down slightly after hearing his logic.

"Just tell me where he went,"

"Down the hall," Sirius lied, pointing to the right

"Thanks" James said calmly, dropped the knife on the table, pushed up his glasses and ran to the direction Sirius pointed to.

After a moment Padfoot whispered "Buddy? You can come out now."

"Thanks Siri. I'm sorry, I just… didn't know what do." His Azzy looked particularly downcast, what James said affected him more then what anyone would have liked.

"What happened kiddo?"

"Bryce was running down for breakfast, but he was squinting and wasn't running straight. He bumped into me and fell. Dad heard him fall and came running at me."

"I'm sorry kid. I'll sneak you some cereal."

* * *

"Dumbledore?" James's green head called out from the floo.

"Yes James?" Dumbledore popped a lemon drop into his mouth, with Fawkes, his phoenix familiar eyeing him wearily.

"I think… I think Sirius and Remus are starting to gain immunity to the loyalty and personality potions we give them - some of Sirius's prank ideas are becoming crueler. Giving them Azrael as a distraction has been doing a nice job on keeping them from going over to Voldemort's side… but I think the child is turning dark himself." James was worried; that was clear as day.

"Hmm… I see. But Remus and Sirius have been on those two potions for too long. And I fear to give them anything stronger. You are right in the sense that the child is darkening, but there might be a way to rehabilitate him... I'll have to take them out of the picture… I hope you don't mind, James?" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled almost manically, as he regarded the next move of his game. James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Azrael… were all little more than pawns, but Bryce would be the queen; as he had already shown much potential. Though Albus couldn't deny that Azrael was the more... well that he had gotten the better looks.

But Azrael was dark. And Dumbledore wasn't sure how it had happened. Whenever he saw him, the darkness that coated his skin like oil become stronger. Dumbledore remembered Azrael's potential when he was born, how his aura was almost as strong as his brother's. At first Dumbledore wanted Azrael as another knight in the fight against the dark, but it soon became clear that the boy had an affinity towards the Dark Arts.

Dumbledore had his first clue when Azrael was only a month old. The Potter family and him were discussing the war in their living room when Moody's silvery Bulldog Patronus bounded inside, warning them about a possible attack he had detected on Hogsmead. Bryce had eagerly started making grabby hands towards the Bulldog, but Azrael shied away from it.

Bryce was kind, though perhaps a bit pushy when it came to the things he wanted. But all children wanted things, right?

"I never liked Azrael. Too much trouble and has less power than a squib. He's very unappreciative of everything we do for him, feed him, clothe him, care for him…" Ah yes, Albus knew how James and Lily neglected Azrael in favor of Bryce. Not part of his grand scheme, but it worked to his benefit.

After-all he more things to worry about than some child. Azrael might be a problem when he's older, but right now he's a small boy. A child.

"Alright. I'll see you soon then, my boy."

"Bye Albus."

* * *

**_Godric's Hallow _**

**_October 31_**

**_2 years later...  
_**

"Lily! Take the Bryce and run, _he's _here! Wormtail must have turned traitor!" James whipped out his wand and faced the doorway, ready to battle to his death.

Lily ran up the stairs, both children not understanding what was going on, grasped each of her hands and followed.

"You will not get the prophecy child!" James yelled out.

"_Bombarda_," A cold high pitched voice laughed.

James's unconscious body fell to the floor with a nasty bit of blood seeping from under his robes, glasses breaking into shards. Lord Voldemort kicked the body out of the way and stalked up the stairs. He followed the sounds of crying until he came upon a witch who was frantically packing things into a bag. There were two boys; one who was red in the face and fat tears were uselessly running down his face. The other boy was calmly sitting on the bed kicking his legs slightly. He had a small black knapsack on his shoulders, with the head of a white cat poking out, looking interestedly at the scene.

"Hello," Azrael looked at Voldemort, head tilted a little bit. Voldemort in turn gave a shark-like smile, lifted his right hand and wiggled his fingers in a greeting. Lily's head whip-lashed from her packing to see Voldemort at the doorway. She shrieked and backed up against the light green walls, pulling Bryce close to her.

"See here girl. I just want to kill that child," He pointed a long spidery finger towards Bryce. "But I am willing to let you and that other child go."

"No! Not Bryce. I need to be there for him! Please, if you want to kill someone, kill him," Lily pointed to Azrael, "Just not me or my dear Bryce, Spare us! I need to be there for him!"

Voldemort looked at the other child in question. He had a certain darkness about him, but his amethyst eyes held deep emotions; painful betrayal, angst, loathing... you could almost see the torn and frayed strings of attachment being completely severed.

Children aren't supposed to feel emotions like that.

An Enigma, much like him as a child. Unnatural perhaps.

This was a special child, he would make a fine servant. Inner Circle even. But how to get him and that sinful, untamed power that was just carelessly _wafting _off of him?

The Dark Lord reared his head back "HA!-" he shrieked "-No.'_AVADA KEDAVRA!_'" Lily fell dead to the floor; and Bryce started wailing horribly. Voldemort looked between both children

He pointed his wand at Bryce, "_Avada Kedavra,_" a sickly green light shot at Bryce, but what surprised the Dark Lord, was that instead of killing the child, it wrapped around him and shot back towards the caster.

Moments later the Dark Lord was a pile of ash.

And Bryce was still crying, not realizing what had happened.

Azrael felt... suffocating anger. Anger that wasn't his. He really didn't understand the situation, but he did realized one thing.

He was betrayed.

He had always known that his mother hated him, that was no secret. And Azrael accepted that... you can't miss something you never had.

But to want him to die? Offer him as a sacrifice? That was just... too far.

Azrael was glad she was gone now. But something nagged at his chest, it didn't feel right that she dead.

After all, what about all the other poor dead people? Would they want to have his mother with them, constantly crying about her _only son_...?

Besides the pale, snake-like scary fellow was really nice. He had waved to him. And he didn't seem to like his mother and brother either.

He didn't feel dead either, just _gone. _Maybe he'll come back and entertain him again, like the light-show he did with the green lights?

Lily moaned as she picked herself up from the floor, slumping against the wall. A headache making its way into her brain. She could swear that for a few seconds she saw her parents, who died in a car crash last year giving her odd looks. Such a strange dream it was. Bryce immediately ran to her, hugging her and crying. Azrael was looking at her like she was dirt, his purple eyes drilling into her soul and setting it on fire, she looked away from his unnerving stare.

And then she remembered…

"James!" Lily ran down the stairs carrying Bryce.

"_Enervate,_" Lily shouted pointing her wand at him.

"Ugh. Lily?" he said disoriented

"James, James, our Bryce defeated the Dark Lord!" Lily shouted.

Suddenly there were multiple pops coming into the house, as members of the order, aurors, reporters and Azrael's godfathers clambered in.

One auror held a stunned Peter Pettigrew.

The noise was overpowering and Dumbledore found it difficult to hear his own voice. "Alastor," he hissed to the gruff Auror across from him. The Auror turned, scowling heavily, electric blue eye spinning madly. "What?" He grunted, obviously upset about having to be near so many people.

An impulsive thought crossed Dumbledore's mind, "Alastor, the child Azrael Potter. I fear that when Lord Voldemort was vanquished, his desperate soul had fled into the poor child's body. Dark Magic is fickle thing - I believe you already know that - and may attempt to possess the boy when the time is right."

Alastor's spinning eye froze and was looking at Dumbledore like he was crazy, "Possession?"

"Yes. Though there is a place I can hope to loosen that bond-"

Alastor's eyes narrowed as he cut him off, "Soul weakening? There is only _one_ place that does that Albus. Sending a mere child there..."

"He's not a child. Not anymore," Dumbledore concluded softly, "But while your at it, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin-?"

"Them as well? I've always known them to be traitors! Any spawn of Walburga must be dark, and Werewolves are Dark Creatures." Alastor didn't wait for Dumbledore to respond before running off. He sighed.

"Can I have your attention!" Dumbledore's voice rang throughout the house, and everyone fell quite immediately.

"Before we celebrate the defeat of Dark Lord by oursavior Bryce Potter, will one Peter Pettigrew come forth?"

The Auror that held Wormtail came forward. "Peter Pettigrew is charged with attempted murder of James Potter, Lily Potter and Bryce Potter, and will receive the Dementor's Kiss!" Applause promptly ensued. Out of the corner of Dumbledore's eye, he saw Mad Eye Moody shove three stunned figures out the door.

Another problem solved.

* * *

**(A/N - Review please :D I am planning to go over the chapter and fix mistakes later)**


	2. Immoral

**Chapter 2 : Immoral  
**

* * *

_#Parseltounge# _

"Talk"

_'Thoughts' _

_*Dementor Language*_

* * *

Augustus Rookwood, the Death Eater spy working as an Unspeakable; gritted his teeth and forced a smile, snatching the paper from the halfblood "Thanks Loerson."

Eliza Loerson lifted up her nose, sniffed, mumbled something unintelligible and turned, leaving the pureblood to read the Daily Prophet in peace.

_November 1, 1983 _

**Prophesied Boy-who-Lived Destroys He-who-must-not-be-named! Unlikely culprits captured! **

_By: Jerome Skeeter _

_The loathed menace to society was utterly decimated, by three-year-old Bryce Potter; son to Lily and James Potter on Halloween! The night was young as the Dark Lord made his way to the Potter home, having been taught the secret location of the Fidelius charmed house, by secret keeper Peter Pettigrew. While this was happening werewolf, Remus Lupin, was keeping Albus Dumbledore and his highly famed Order of the Phoenix busy with false information about a raid happening in Diagon Ally. _

_Meanwhile He-who-must-not-be named's right hand man Sirius black were tearing down the additional wards that would slow-down the Dark Lord from his mission and setting in place anti-apparition and anti- portkey wards to keep away anyone without a dark mark. The floo was already shut down as an extra precaution, months before by the Potters. _

_You-know-who easily came into the house but was blocked by James Potter who gallantly stood in the way preparing to duel, to give his wife and son some extra time. The brave auror fought long and hard, but was struck by a cruciatus curse and soon fell unconscious. The Dark Lord wearily trudged upstairs, and soon encountered the door to the room in which Lily and Bryce were trying to escape out a window from. Only the blood of a Potter could open the door, so he called upon his thirty-year-old, fanatically loyal death eater Azrael Potter, who was only too happy to help. _

_Lily Potter and the Dark Lord started casting spells at each other, but eventually You-know-who won. Extremely tired, he prepared to finally finish off the defenseless toddler with an 'Avada Kedavra'. But Bryce who was horrified to see what the Dark Lord did to his mother let out an accidental magical shock wave that positively fried the Dark Lord to meager ashes. It is said the only other person in history who had enough magic in their reserves to let out magical shockwaves was Merlin himself. _

_But my dear readers, is it the end? Albus Dumbledore assures us it is in fact not. This is what he has to say… "This is not the end! You-know-who (Refuses to write down his true name) has taken many precautions to make sure he would never die… even if his body is gone; his soul is still out there, as a wraith. Most of his Death Eaters are still out there, yearning for revenge as well." _

_Can our child savior, save us again? What is this talk of a prophecy? (pg. a2)_

"Bullshit" Rookwood threw the paper on the floor "This is exactly why I sided with the Dark Lord. Look at all this foolishness." he mumbled while searching his person for his flask of firewhiskey. Today would be a long day, he just knew it…

* * *

Grey waves gently lapped against the small boat, softly pushing and rocking it across a seemingly endless ocean. The sky was gloomy, you could see no sun yet the lifeless rays seemed to filter through the looming clouds that barely restrained the tragic storm that was yet to come. Sea birds that normally squawked, disturbed, hunted and begged were apathetic and somber, staring with blank eyes not daring, nor wanting to take flight or make sound. Silver scales of fish glimmered and flittered just beneath the water; swimming passionlessly, tails flicking languidly out of the water every now and again.

The only remotely interesting subject exempting the boat was a beautiful Siren that was sitting upon a flat rock; brushing her red hair with a gold comb. She looked disinterestedly at the boat, not bothered to waste her time trying to lure it to it's doom.

Upon the small boat were three prisoners and two Aurors, one was an aged and immensely disfigured man. There were scars seemingly everywhere on his body, and chunks of flesh were missing from his face; some were healed and some weren't... as he though believed bandages would dampen his calloused and adamantine appearance; though he did yield to having a black eye patch over his right eye. On his chest was a proud gold badge in which the name 'Alastor Moody' was engaved into.

The other auror was rather young, lanky rookie fresh out of school. The only word too describe him would be average; but he did sport a jagged scar on his cheekbone. The young auror would on occasion puff out his chest in pride, and at other times glance frightfully at Sirius and Remus, expecting them to start casting crucios and Avada Kedvras any minute. When he glanced at Azrael, the auror would look jittery and confused but refused to speak.

Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were slumped up against a few mildly soaked crates that contained jail food for Azkaban prisoners. Their eyes drooped, begging to shut close but they couldn't, preferring to mull over daydreams and their current situation. A small boy by the name of Azrael, or as he is fondly called, Azzy or Rael Potter, peered over the edge of the boat his eyes barely skimming top for he was too short.

The waves to him were calming, like a mother rocking a baby to sleep… if he ever felt his mother rock him to sleep, he could compare. But this would do.

Droplets of water splashed from the sea to the wooden floor. They tasted salty. In the background you could hear the boat moan as the senior Auror paced, letting out impatient grunts every now and again.

The rookie wasn't faring too well to Azrael's delight. His face had a light green pallor and a slight sheen of sweat. His numb bloodless hands gripped the sides of the boat to steady himself, for he was feeling dizzy. Shivering as the sea mercilessly threw water on his face, shaking his head refusing to let go of the sides of the boat. When a particularly large wave came, he dry-heaved over the edge as his stomach was already empty and his mouth dry.

Azrael was currently examining the redhead Siren, but she refused to look his way. But when she did, curious amethysts locked with bored sapphires; bored soon turned to tormented as her face twisted into a shocked expression. The Siren then elegantly dived from her rock, tail smoothly leaving from sight as she quickly swam deep into the waters.

And so the boat glided through the depressing waters, sailing to an uninhabitable Island filled with cold creatures that devoured souls, and gorged on fear.

They were headed towards hell.

* * *

At the Potter household a monstrous party was going on. Reporters, purebloods, halfbloods, muggleborns… anyone who was anyone was there, even people who weren't really anybody were there, enjoying themselves. The smell of firewhiskey was heavy in the air and limbs were all over the place in one large sweaty, drunken cluster.

"Albus, is it really wise to send a three year old to Azkaban? I may not- , I'm not heartless." Lily whispered feverously, sparks of panic igniting her emerald eyes.

"He will be better off than most. He is young, so Azrael won't need that much food, and how many bad memories can an isolated child have?" Lily paled slightly; she knew how James took pleasure in bullying Azrael. He saw him as a replacement Severus.

"Albus, what if word gets out you sent a young child to Azkaban innocent? Do you know the charges, the bad press…-?" Albus cut her off from her nervous ramblings.

"Dear, Azkaban has a way of diminishing magical cores and weakening souls. He came to the place young and unready - his magic underdeveloped. When the right time comes and the Wizengamot sees Azrael as nothing but a magic-less squib they will not think twice about it." The old headmaster's watery blue eyes were twinkling madly as he told Lily his plan.

"What about his status as Bryce's twin brother?"

"… Have you thought about _blood disowning_ him? His name would be nothing if he was. If you do that I could be his magical guardian and monitor him better while he is at Hogwarts." Albus planted the idea in Lily's mind while sending a faint wandless and wordless compulsion toward the idea. Giving her a 'good gut feeling'.

As much as Dumbledore didn't want to, he had to let Azrael out of Azkaban some time before he turned eleven. His name was already registered in the Hogwarts directory and he couldn't take it off without arousing heavy suspicion, since most people didn't even know about an eleven year old "Azrael Potter." The newspapers reported Azrael as thirty... but if someone was blamed for allowing a three year old to be thrown into Azkaban it would be Jerome Skeeter, since he wrote the infamous article.

But that was hassle. If Dumbledore could discreetly get him out, then his magic would be significantly reduced - so he wouldn't become a tool for the dark - _and_ since he couldn't carry the Potter name he would be regarded as a muggleborn.

He was just happy that Sirius couldn't give Azrael the 'Black' name because he was disowned as well. Walburga was too prideful to _blood disown_ him, but she did a regular disowning which meant that Sirius couldn't throw his name around or have the backing of the Black family. _Blood disowning_ was a ritual that completely severed the person from the family, making sure he couldn't take the name and would change the foundations of their blood... erasing that side of their genes.

Blood disowning was risky business, especially for the more inbred families. If someone like Sirius Black were to get blood disowned there might be a chance of him dying.

"That's a good idea, I think… but what good would getting Azrael out of Azkaban do? Why make him go to Hogwarts? It makes no sense..."

"Lily dear, just trust me."

Albus left Lily to ponder upon this, getting up from the table to chat with a reporter.

What they both didn't notice was a small black silhouetted form watching them from out the window.

* * *

Azrael looked around the island. It was bleak, rocky and devoid of any signs of life; but a magnificent fortress stood in the center of it all. Tall and intimidating, the stone was cut precisely and radiated coldness; but the obscure magic welcomed him nonetheless.

It still gave him the chills.

Sirius and Remus were looking wide-eyed at the prison gawking shamelessly at it.

Moody came up behind them and gave them both a hard probe with his cane "Move it!" he barked. Hobbling so he stood in front of them; "Look what I've got! Yer' wands you filthy Dark Wizards!"

Both men stared with horror at what they knew would come.

_Snap! _

Moody brought his knee up and bent the wands over the limb snapping them in half.

"Ollivander wasted his bloody time with you both. You don't deserve the rubble you stand on. The wards of Azkaban are too precious to be sullied with containing you." Moody gave them wicked look before suddenly clutching Azrael's hand and dragging him all the way into the fortress while Remus and Sirius tried to convince Moody not to hold him that tight.

The inside of Azkaban was nowhere near as magnificent as the outside. Dead bodies lingered in cells, horrific odors wafting up and insane laughter cackled from somewhere to the left. The floor was wet with something stickier then water. Mold was shamelessly growing everywhere and didn't bothering to hide in a corner.

Sirius and Remus didn't even bother to notice how many steps they were running up, or how many corridors they pondered across. All that mattered was that they tried keep up with Moody.

Moody eventually stopped at a cell. It was much, much larger than the others, but smelled a little better. He quickly unlocked the cell and threw them all in, not caring that Sirius almost landed on top of Azrael.

The senior auror threw us one last disgusted look before he limped away muttering about Dark wizards.

Azrael looked around but almost immediately realized something.

They weren't alone.

* * *

**A/N - This was mainly just a filler chapter. The next will be longer :) Review please, suggestions, comments, critic or even just a "Nice story". I won't know how you feel unless you tell me. **


	3. Fidelity

**Chapter 3 : Fidelity  
**

* * *

_#Parseltounge# _

"Talk"

_'Thoughts' _

_*Dementor Language*_

* * *

There was a skeletal-like woman around Sirius's age curled up in the fetal position in a dank corner of the cell. She might have once been beautiful, but only large knots and grime were keeping her hair in place. The woman wore a slightly blood-stained prison garb and had large shackles at her ankles; her feet were so skinny that she could have had slipped out of them if she tried.

Against the wall were two teenage boys, only fifteen at most. One had a sort of brown hair and the other a kind of blonde. Both were malnourished, but not as much as the woman. They looked severely different, but the way they were resting against each other suggested they were close. Their feet were free from shackles, and wore the same tasteless prison clothes as the woman.

On the other side of the cell was a man the same age as the woman, and bore a resemblance to the brown-haired teenager. If possible, he was the most skeletal of them all; his face gaunt and sickly pale skin covered the prodding bones. He was shackled at the feet just like the woman, but his foot bones were too big to slip them out. His prison-garb had dry blood caked at the front, and grime crusted his hands.

All four of them looked up as Sirius, Remus and Azrael were shoved into the same cell.

Sirius surveyed the prison cell with disgust from his ungraceful position on the ground.

"Moody! Don't you dare walk away! Come back here, there's been a horrible mistake!" Sirius quickly flung himself at the bars, trying in vain to squeeze through them.

The auror's chuckle could be heard echoing from the beginning of the corridor. "No mistake Black. I've always know you were dark! After-all you're a _Black, _Dark Arts run your family, you probably were hooked as child. Born a Black, always a Black," came the distant voice.

Sirius slowly slid down the suddenly freezing bars, into a shuddering heap on the floor. "No, no, no, no…"

"Sirius?" The woman's voiced rasped, storm colored eyes widening.

He didn't even have look at her face to know who she was.

"Bellatrix? Why… why are you here?" Sirius whispered resignedly

She shifted her sleeve, exposing the slightly faded Dark Mark which was prominent on her paper-white forearm.

Sirius sighed, "You look terrible cousin. Why haven't I heard you were residing at this fine holiday inn?"

"What a nice thing to say to a lady, Black" the blonde-haired boy weakly sneered.

"Barty _Crouch? _Of course Barty Crouch is here; why wouldn't he be here? I mean sending children to Azkaban must be some sort of Auror fad. Am I right?" Barty propped himself up out of the slouched position, back ram-rod straight so he wouldn't look at bad as really he was.

"What are you in for Black, werewolf? Stole Dumbledore's lemon drops? Accidently tripped the minister while she was casually walking into a Death Eater raid, like her pathetic dueling skills could best us? Killed Mrs. Norris by kicking her too hard, perhaps?" The brown-haired boy smirked unsteadily.

"Totally. Spot on, how did you know _Rabastan_? I thought newspapers were scarce in Azkaban." Sirius replied sarcastically.

"I have my ways…" Rabastan muttered.

"Tell me…who is stupid enough to put a kid in Azkaban?" Barty piped up, breaking the awkward silence.

"Ohhhh" Bellatrix cooed. She sat up and clumsily removed her feet from the shackles, and started crawling over towards Azrael.

"What is an ickle little babykinz doing here?" She moved to touched him, but Sirius quickly maneuvered him so he was on the other side of Sirius's lap.

"Don't touch him!" Sirius snapped, after all they were Death Eaters.

"But why? He's so sweeeet." Bellatrix drew out, trying to clamber on Sirius so she could see Azrael better.

"No, Bella!" Sirius pushed Bella away, and was surprised at how light she was.

"Let me see…" she whined." He must feel so sad…" Bella clutched Sirius's arm and attempted to start shaking it back and forth, like a little child begging their parents for something mundane that was displayed in a shop window.

"Maybe later" Sirius said trying to shake Bella off his person.

"Do you have any food?" The bony man finally said, greedily eyeing the trio's lack of prison robes. Hoping they had something useful in their pockets.

Remus took a look at the horrifyingly skinny man and felt pity. "Here Rudolphus" he walked up and fed him a piece of chocolate that he fished out of his robes.

"Damn it! How much food do you all have?" Barty shouted coarsely, stomach rumbling at the tantalizing smell of chocolate.

"Who said we are going to share, huh? We have to raise a _three-year-old_ in _Azkaban_!" Sirius yelled back.

"It will go stale! Best eat it now." Barty snarled, the deranged look of a man on the brink of starvation finally showing through on his face. His left eye twitched spasmodically, at the thought of food _so close_.

Yet so _far away_.

"Let's see how much we have first, and then we can ration it" Remus calmly suggested.

Sirius felt around in his expansion-charmed pockets and pulled out a large Hagrid-sized handkerchief and neatly laid it out on the floor.

"Out of habit; these things tend to come in handy at the most unexpected times…" Sirius responded to the raise of Remus's eyebrow.

Sirius then pulled out three sandwiches, a one bottle of water bottles and a slice of carrot cake. Remus added to the small pile with four chocolate bars and a bottle of water.

"Is this all you have? Smart wizards, _especially_ aurors, _always_ carry much more than this." Rabastan choked. "This will only last minutes!" He added.

"Well what do you have? NOTHING! So shut up! At least we have food, you should be lucky they didn't care enough strip us down like they did with you." Sirius defended with raging eyes and an icy tone.

"Let's look in Azrael knapsack. He should have something…" Remus coaxed the knapsack off of Azrael, and opened it up.

A plump white cat sprung out landing on the dirty floor, which quickly leapt onto Remus's lap, as if the floor was a disease.

"Another mouth to feed," Rabastan moaned.

Remus sighed and took out an orange and an apple. Then some neatly folded robes and an owl quill.

"The aurors must come around once in a while to feed you." Remus asked, disappointed in how little of food they have.

"This is a maximum security cell. We're all alone in this whole room. Aurors don't feed us, _Sharon_ does," Rabastan spat "she's an old mudblood widow that seems to have nothing better to do than complain about her love life to us. Her food is actually… good for a mudblood, but she's hardened and won't take pity."

"Poor us" Barty added darkly, gazing at the stone floor.

Over next to Remus, Azrael was playing with his cat. He threw a small stone and Venus caught it in her mouth, and retrieved it back to him like a dog.

"What are you really in for, Black? Last I heard, you were all goody-goody, Dumbledore's follower of the light" Rudolphus lightly questioned.

"Supposedly, we three helped your Lord enter James's house. Peter was kissed." Sirius sighed solemnly.

"Peter was a Death Eater, a right coward he was. Sniveling and crying in dark corners, always afraid of everything. My Lord told us about the prophecy, and how he wanted to get into Potter's house to kill… Bryce, was it?" Rudolphus soft voice echoed out.

"Mhmmm." Sirius confirmed "well, what are you in for? I'm sure there are plenty of reasons, but which did the aurors single out as their favorite?"

"Two aurors came to Lestrange Manor to search for illegal artifacts; and my grandfather Renaud… didn't want them searching without a ministry warrant. They didn't have one of course, but they killed him on excuse that he was a Death Eater." Rudolphus said emotionlessly, face stoic.

"But he wasn't." Remus stated stiffly.

"Nope; didn't want to get involved. So anyway, the two aurors were Frank and Alice Longbottom. According to old pureblood laws… if you a magical person unjustly kills someone of your family, you are allowed to extract any form of revenge you want, as long as it is within one hundred days. Anything. We used the crucatius of course, and it was exhilarating. We were laughing so hard and at the end… so were they." Rudolphus smiled wistfully at the memory "and that was two years ago."

"Wouldn't you have gotten a trial?" Sirius inquired curiously, tracing the outlines of the stones on the floor near him.

"A shit trial yeah." Barty greedily bit into an orange, careful not to spill any juice. "Karkaroff decided to go all 'treacherous bastard' on us and ratted. Of course it didn't help that Bella started spieling about Blood Purity."

"What was your father's reaction? He works in the ministry. No?" Remus asked Barty, mildly disgusted at how he was tearing into the fruit.

"He has a heart of stone. Workaholic, he was. My mother on the other hand, was crying and kept telling me that she loved me" Barty reminisced "I never liked her much though. Clung to my father like he was her life-line, doll-faced and much too emotional. Got absurdly worried over the littlest things; like once I scraped my knee and she demanded I go to St. Mungo's to get it checked. Quite embarrassing really."

"At least your mother didn't threaten you with the cruciatus when did something wrong" Sirius grimaced.

"That's because you hurt the family's reputation Sirius. You never got into politics, you would never know," Bella said sullenly.

"You never did either, Bella." Sirius reminded her.

"Hmph"

* * *

"Why are you telling us all of this?" Remus questioned softly. "You're Death Eaters, and we are… on the light side." he grimaced, the words tasting vile in his mouth.

"Because" Rudolphus started "only fools would continue to follow Dumbledore after what he has done. You and Sirius aren't fools… not the stupid kind anyway."

Remus fingered the thick metal bars that caged them in, stroking them softly. "We'll never get out of here" he spoke morosely, eyes downcast.

"Our lord will come for us. Death cannot stop him" Rudolphus stated strongly "…he wouldn't leave us here. He must have a good reason -"

"Azkaban is unbreakable. Impenetrable! Many dark lords have attempted to breach it's wards, but all for null" Remus shot, vexed by the Death Eater's unreasonable hope. Then in a softer voice he continued, "Besides… even if he could, would he save me? Sirius? Azrael? He'd slaughter us!"

"Not if you have hope!" Rabastan mocked squeakily from the corner.

"Shush you" Bella chastised Rabastan "the darkness is your salvation" she said simply to Remus. "Doesn't its sweet voice call to you? Begging you to try it, attempt to control it?" she questioned.

"Never"

"Don't lie, of course it does! You're a werewolf, it's unnatural not to feel it!" She exclaimed passionately.

"Never" Remus repeated "I have never felt its 'call' and I never intend to use it."

"You will then. Perhaps you're a late bloomer? Hm?" Bella looked up at Remus as if he her personal puzzle. "Perhaps you're one of the few who need to taste it, before they can understand it" Bella reached up and stroked Remus's cheek with a boney index finger.

_Slam _

A light shone from the end of the dark corridor, as the metal door swung open and hit the wall.

Barty moaned, slumping lower against the wall "please let it my lord. Please let it be my lord. Please let it be my lo-"he quietly murmured the mantra, more to himself than anyone else.

"Hello children!" A cheery plump witch lit the tip her wand up, making everybody shy away and cover their eyes from it.

* * *

_It was a bright day, the sun radiated and gleamed on everything; cars, windows, water… it was all engulfed in gold noon beams. The temperature was a few degrees below sweltering, making the weather barely tolerable; and yet a young girl who looked around seven years of age was sitting on the porch of a normal house with a rather nice garden._

_The lovely cherubic girl with round cheeks and a heart-shaped face had dry tear tracks that ran from her eyes to underneath her chin. She turned her arm over and gently rubbed a blue bruise her sister had given her. The girl whimpered when she touched the throbbing skin, pain shooting through her._

_The girl didn't really know why her sister was so mad at her all the time. Well she did __know__, but not why, or really at all __how__ for that matter._

_For instance today; she had made a teacup float in midair, and her sister saw._

_"__That was so freakish Lily! Don't do that ever again." She remembered__ a raging Petunia that had yelled, making her shatter the porcelain cup on the tiled floor._

_Lily's parents already knew about her peculiar talents long before, as she often preformed "freakish" acts in abundance._

_But Petunia still took sport at tattle tailing on her. _

_Her parents thought she was too young to tell real from fake. The smiles, the hugs, the "I love you so much's'…" all fake. She saw the way they stopped talking when she walked into the room, the paranoia and fear that shone in their eyes when she did something "freakish". _

_They never left her alone if they could help it. _

_Lily often heard them talking about regretting to do something, How this was too much for them to handle, how they shouldn't have bothered… _

_They often cuddled with Petunia, telling her how wonderful she is. "Such a good girl, with such good grades..." They had never complimented her directly, but she would overhear her parents' friends. _

"_Such a pretty girl, Lily right? I had a small chat with her earlier, she's very polite. You must be so proud Jen…" _

"_Oh Hattie, you don't know the half of it! Children are so hard to keep track of…"_

_But Lily still loved them; even her sister and her everlasting dream to be an average and normal. _

_She thought Petunia tried too hard to become something she already was. _

_Lily was brought out of her thoughts when something across the street caught her eye. _

_An old, oddly-dressed man. _

_He had a long white beard that reached to his belly, and a long crooked nose. Happy blue eyes twinkled, with what, she didn't know. He wore half-moon glasses and shocking purple robes. His shoes were like slippers, but curled inwards near the end. _

_Lily watched him, curiosity increasing. He sure wasn't normal. _

_The strange man started walking towards her, smiling jollily. She turned fearful; he looked awfully like one of those pedophiles her teacher Mrs. Sanderzson warned her class about. _

_Lily was about to run inside, but the man started talking to her. _

"_Lily, dear! I am one of your friends. I can explain what you can do!" _

_Lily turned around. Could this strange man answer her questions? To help her? _

"_My name is Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry."_

"_M-m-magic? Is that what I can do?" Lily stammered _

_Albus smiled. "Brilliant, my dear. Now let me explain these strange happenings…" Lily listened almost obsessively as Albus lectured about how wondrous magic was, how she was a witch and about his school. _

"_Headmaster… my family… doesn't like my accidental magic. Could I… stop it? At least until I go to Hogwarts." She pleaded. She wanted her family to love her equally to her sister. To stop acting like she was a plague or a science project. _

"_I am afraid not my dear" Albus said sadly; then he added, with tears gleaming in his eyes "why my dear? Can they not accept who you are?" _

"_I… I don't think so. Please help me, Headmaster, please… could you… could you make them see that I am just special and not a freak?" _

"_Of course Lily, my dear. I can try and make them see reason." He smiled sadly. "By the way, there is another boy, with the same talents as you on 'Spinner's End'. Perhaps it would be good to make friends with him?" _

"_Sure. I'll try." _

_And ever since that day, Lily's parents have been unquestionably supportive and excited about her talents._

_And Petunia had been left to wallow in her shadow. _

Lily lifted her head out of her silvery Pensieve. She smiled; Dumbledore was her savior, when she was weak and insecure.

Ever since that day, Dumbledore became a frequent visitor, telling her about his 'Order of the Phoenix' and how this 'Lord Voldemort' was terrorizing the wizarding world, how he needed to be stopped at all costs. The benign Headmaster not only educated her about the prejudiced pureblood-ran world, but also personally taught her some simple spells with his wand.

No dark spells though, because dark was evil and she didn't want to corrupt her soul.

When Lily had gone to Hogwarts she had learned that the Headmaster didn't visit every student, like he did with her.

It made her feel special.

Lily had long ago vowed to herself that she would do anything for Albus Dumbledore. He was her mentor, and was always there for her; and even accepted her faults.

Unlike Severus Snape, her former friend; that treacherous leech, had joined with the Dark Lord soon after he had graduated, maybe even before then. Lily often told herself that she should have known he would turn out like that. He was always practicing dark magic and knew more curses and hexes than most seventh years.

That should have sent warning bells flashing through her head. But he was the only person that lived near her that could do magic. The only one that could keep her company. The only one that could make her feel worthy.

She had used him.

Not that she thought of it like_ that _

* * *

_Thanks for Reading/Reviewing_


	4. Werewolf

**Chapter 4 : Werewolf**

AN: Small chapter, big author's note at the end. Will update faster, promise :)

* * *

"Remus!" Sirius shouted, watching in horror as his friend started violently convulsing on the stone floor. The werewolf's face clenched tightly, jaws locking into a death bite and he started wheezing horribly as if he was fighting heavy pressure on his chest. Eyes flung open, the previously calm amber was flooding with insane veins of gold until it enveloped the irises completely. A pained whine escaped Moony's furry lips, as limbs forcefully tore and sculpted themselves to recreate the large body of a werewolf.

A sweet meow immediately shifted Sirius's attention to Azrael, who watching the transformation calmly; with no fear in his eyes what so ever.

It scared Sirius to see the child so… impartial to… _this_. Any other child would be crying, screaming, while watching a human's body tear itself up into the ghastly form of a werewolf.

If bloody tendons, howls of pain one could only imagine, or even the glint in the werewolf's eyes didn't scare the child… then what did?

A snarl ripped through Moony's muzzle and his dangerous friend struggled to stand up. When he was fully transformed he stood on his hind legs and howled chillingly to the moon he couldn't see.

Other howls from lower levels of the prison followed, vibrating through the walls of Azkaban.

Sirius grabbed his godson and pulled him to a corner of the cell, desperately hoping Moony would ignore them, or at the very least, eat the Death Eaters instead.

Moony growled menacingly at the bars of the prison, and his ears flattened to the back of his head. Gold eyes barely spared them a glace before he violently began ramming his head against the metal bars.

Sirius was bemused at the durability of the prison bars, having experienced the sheer strength of Moony himself.

The werewolf roughly took a bar into his mouth and started chewing on it, clashing it between his teeth.

Sirius winced at the sickening sound of a tooth cracking.

Bella looked like she wanted to comment about something, but fear held her back.

Sirius wanted to do _something_. Sitting in a corner while his friend was ripping himself apart, trying to tear uselessly at the bars grinded at his Gryffindor core.

But could he do anything? Would transforming into Padfoot help? In the Shrieking Shack, Moony sensed Prongs, Padfoot and Wormtail as competition and that redirected his need to eat people into trying to defend his 'territory'.

If he transformed, Moony would think there was a competitor for his space and instead of killing the bars he would try and kill _Padfoot_.

Knowing that he couldn't stop Moony from mutilating himself, Sirius curled up in the corner, watching to make sure Moony didn't get bored and start attacking them.

* * *

Remus woke up with a stellar headache. He couldn't remember anything from last night. Fear immediately began to grip his chest as he remembered his cellmates.

He was afraid to turn around and see the mutilated bodies and blood-caked walls.

Surely everyone was dead. Werewolves were bloodthirsty creatures and the smell of his cellmates so weak and deprived would have caused his inner monster to… to…

Oh God.

But his stomach didn't _feel_ full. If fact he was hungrier than he had ever been.

Remus slowly turned his head around, and his eyes widened in shock as he eyes Sirius peacefully cuddling Azrael in his sleep without a single cut or bruise on either of them.

Venus sat stiffly to the side of them, eyeing him with apprehension. The cat appeared to be guarding her master in way, petting _him_ on the head and smoothing his hair.

Magical cats had always fascinated Remus.

The muttering of Barty made Remus turned to their side and was pleased to see the Death Eaters were asleep and unharmed.

Funny how less than a week ago he would have _loved_ to voluntarily hurt them.

It was hard to pin-point his feelings for the Death Eaters, but he found he didn't _hate_ them anymore. Bellatrix was insane and it bothered him how… obsessive he was. Rudolphus was quiet and sardonic but put his brother and Barty's wellbeing ahead of his. Barty and Rabastan were like twins, they talked the same way, they both mocked him and Sirius, they both hated Sharon…

Sharon.

That name sent shivers up his spine. She was a true chatterbox, going on and on about her husband and how their life wasn't working out. It was like a soap-opera.

When Rabastan said her food was good, that was an overstatement. Her food was terrible, and Remus could have bet that she cried into it while making it.

Remus remembered when he had asked about Sharon to Barty. Apparently she _wanted_ to work here. He couldn't even fathom how somebody _wanted_ to be here. But she did.

The Ministry quickly said approved her request as House Elves even refused to be near the prison, and no one would chance having a Dementor try its hand at cooking. What would Dementors feed the prisoners? Boiled rocks with a pinch of mildew?

"What?" Remus replied unsteadily.

"I _said_, that you were rutting your head against the prison bars while ignoring us tasty humans. It was _scary_." Sirius stressed, watching Azrael sleep completely oblivious to their conversation.

Remus had barely digested the information before a theory sprang to his mind. He was never able to recall his memory of while he was a werewolf, but he could recall feelings.

And just the feelings were usually enough to make him loathe himself. As a human he would remember the joy of when he sank his teeth into flesh, the hunger and the over powering desire to kill toward his friends.

And when he was a child… before Hogwarts… he remembered how he couldn't wait till the next full moon, how he could finally extend his limbs and chase down whatever being came into his way. He remembered how one day in the forest he had met another lone child werewolf, and Remus had mercilessly taken his life, prancing away with prideful arrogance.

He abhorred himself.

"Remus?" Sirius questioned, prodding him with a finger.

Remus shivered from the touch before regaining himself, "I have a theory… I wanted to get out of Azkaban ever so badly as a human, and that desire could have transferred over to my wolf side." He said quietly.

"It is a theory…" Sirius put a finger to his chin in contemplation, "Merlin Moony! If only you hated Snivellus more," Sirius joked, half-meaning it.

Remus only bared his teeth in return, not finding anything humorous about it.

Bella crawled over and unexpectedly plopped into Remus's lap. He resisted the terrible urge to push her off and pour the last drops of assuredly clean drinking water onto his legs.

The insane witch patted her tangled black and looked at him with innocent doe eyes, "I find werewolves to be extremely warm, especially after the full moon," Bella smiled at him and snuggled into his chest.

Remus found himself frozen, unable to move anything except his eyes which began nervously shifting to anywhere but the Death Eater.

A disgusted Sirius came over and promptly shoved Bella off him, "Get off of him!" He barked, making Remus feel the need to berate his friend because of Bella's fragile state, even though he wanted the witch off as well.

Sirius grunted, looking away from Bella's sprawled unmoving form on the ground.

Before Remus knew it there was a much heavier weight on his lap. "Sirius?" He choked out in surprise.

Sirius offered up a mischievous grin in return, "She's right _Moonley_. You are warm."

* * *

A small tug on her skirt brought her out of her worried state, "Oh Bryce," Lily cooed, picking up her child. The boy was growing up so perfectly.

Bryce was almost exactly like James. He liked to fly on a child's broom, play pranks with his father and needed glasses.

Her son also hated the same things as James, namely books. Bryce didn't even enjoy story time; he didn't want to read about knights saving princesses, he wanted to _be_ the knight saving princesses.

And that thought melted Lily's heart a little. Her son was a man of action, not a coward or a future lazy intern safely hidden behind a desk.

Her other son Azrael, though, was much different. No by all means was he lazy, but he was the polar opposite of James.

Azrael loved books, especially fiction. He loved a good laugh and cared much more about the feelings of others. In a way she supposed, Azrael took after her.

James and Dumbledore thought that she ignored Azrael, and didn't care about him a single bit. They were wrong. As much as she tried, she couldn't completely kill off the maternal love she felt for him. She bore him for Merlin's sake!

Now after the adrenaline had cooled down, Lily found herself horrified that her son could have died on her request. Oh yes, without a doubt she would sacrifice Azrael's life for her own or Bryce's, but if she had the choice she would rather him not die.

The idea of him in Azkaban wasn't something to worry about. She was sure Sirius and Remus would take care of him, but maybe not so much Remus as he would be in another cell.

And in seven or eight years he would be out. Dumbledore had promised that Azrael would be well taken care of by a woman named, "Sharon".

"Mum," Bryce whined to her, "Where's Az? Da' gave me a new prank and I want to test it on him!" Lily taken aback by how Bryce didn't know his brother was gone, and that this was the first time he had asked about Azrael. She thought James or Dumbledore had told him.

Lily gave her son a wonderful smile, "Sweetie, your brother is… away. He will be back though, so don't you worry!" Bryce huffed and crossed his arms.

"Well I wish he doesn't come back. Ever. I don't like him." With that her son struggled out of her arms and ran to where his dad was.

She sighed. Lily didn't know why Bryce didn't like his brother. They were _twins_. Twins were closer than family, they knew each other's secrets, and… Merlin she was sounding like a sap.

But Lily couldn't help but miss her son somewhat. He was calm and a nice break from her rowdy husband and Bryce.

You never know what you have until it's gone.

Lily eyed the family portrait hanging on the wall. Each one of them was looking exceptionally fine, and even Bryce's hair was tamed. Though James's was a wild mop.

Her own hair was red and glossy, with perfect teeth and brilliant viridian eyes. And Azrael… his fine hair laid flat on his head and his purple eyes sparkled.

His unnatural, purple eyes. Lily wasn't stupid by any means, and anyone who said she was needed to get their head checked by a professional.

When she had first laid eyes on her newborn baby, Lily knew that Azrael was gifted with something. _Something_.

She had looked in the Potter Library for clues, but she could only find things predominantly found in the Potter line, like _Metamorphmagus, Seer, Telepath…_ and even something called a _Conductor_.

None of these gifts had the potential to cause purple eyes, so the talent must have come from someone married into the Potters. But the Potters were an old family and the list of men and women were so great. Plus there was the fact that family traits were very closely guarded, and she couldn't possibly get access to any books that may contain information about her son.

She had even gone to Dumbledore, but he didn't have anything either except that he was sure that it was a darker talent. The colors black and purple generally represented darkness - they were also coincidentally the Black family colors as well - while white and gold represented the light.

"Lily!" James skidded into the room with Bryce hot on his heels, "Look!" Her husband shoved a heavy piece of parchment into her hand.

_Dear Lord and Lady Potter, _

_We could be honored if a marriage could be arranged between Bryce Merlin James Potter and our daughter Romilda Althea Sue Vane. This union would cause nothing but profits and joy on both ends. _

_Romilda is a fine pureblood witch that will someday have a heavy influence on the Wizarding World as the 'Vane' name is highly respected. _

_We do not believe that the Vane line had been crossed with the Potters, so it is inevitable that if a child is produced, it will be more powerful than world has ever seen._

_Please excuse our shortness, as we would love to go on about our daughter, but perhaps it would be more beneficial if we could have a meeting face to face. _

_With Serenity,_

_Althea and Rowan Vane_

Lily gasped and clutched the paper ever more tightly. "Marriage Proposals already?"

James nodded, "I don't know what to think of these gold-digging bastards. Bryce is only three. I thought we had made it clear that we wanted Bryce to find his own spouse?"

"We'd better see what Dumbledore makes of this," Lily suggested, trying to appease her disbelief by reading the proposal again.

James placed a hand on her shoulder, "Good idea Love."

* * *

**A/N: This chapter is basically a filler :P **

**OK. Sooo how should I say I'm sorry? I'm sure all of you are just dying to beat me with sticks for the lack of updates. Honestly I have no excuse whatsoever. My muse for this story was pushed to the back of my mind when plot bunnies started breeding in my brain. **

**I'm going to start with my answers to some of your questions and such since I've been utterly lacking in that aspect as well. **

**Bellatrix, Rudolphus, Rabastan and Barty: They are pretty much insane. They irrevocably love their Lord and will throw themselves at his feet, and don't harbor any ill feelings towards him. The reason why they aren't trying to kill Sirius, Remus and Azrael is because they think that they have a chance as turning them dark. Side note: In this fic Barty and Rabastan were still in Hogwarts before they were thrown into Azkaban (kind of like Hagrid) and they were pulled out maybe a few months after OWL results came back. **

**AZKABAN?: The Wizarding World in a sense isn't very logical. If a three year old can single handedly defeat a Dark Lord that murdered more than they can count, couldn't his twin be Evil Incarnate as well? Ying Yang or something.  
**

**Why did Remus, Sirius and Azrael keep their clothes?: In my perspective the Aurors were so desperate to lessen the Dark Side, that they threw anyone who seemed dark into Azkaban. **

**Skeeter's Article: Jerome pretty much made most of it up. He tried to appeal to the masses by making everything more dramatic. "Betrayal by Charity Case (Remus), Betrayal by friends, Betrayal by family, and the Potter family still prevails" sort of thing. The tidbit about Azrael Potter being thirty was so that angry mothers didn't come after the Ministry. He being thirty, Azrael would just pass under the radar than if Jerome Skeeter wrote that he was only three. **

**LONG author's note. S'rry about that Loves. Please review, it would make me happy beyond description :)**


	5. King of Dementors

**Chapter 5 : King of Dementors  
**

AN: Here comes some plot...

* * *

A Dementor passed by making Azrael feel warm. He liked Dementors. But he also was confused... they seemed to make Padfoot and Moony feel really sad, and Bella would scream really loudly.

They didn't make him feel bad... or happy... they were just there, keeping the cold away from him. Sometimes they would talk, but it didn't entertain him the slightest because he couldn't understand what they were saying.

Azkaban in general was... boring if anything. There was nothing to do, all the delicious-tasting food was gone and his guardians were always upset. There was also the terrible lady that insisted that she be called _Sherry_, and she wouldn't even do anything except cry like Bryce.

He hoped she would die and leave him alone.

* * *

"Where is he?" Salazar Slytherin seethed to a petite information-gathering underling.

"I-I-I D-don't K-k-know, M-master," The incompetent _thing_ stuttered out.

Salazar's eyes narrowed dangerously before lighting up, "I won't punish you for your lack of competence only because Azrael is notoriously good at getting himself lost. For all we know he could have gotten accidentally transfigured himself into as a unicorn. Now shoo you disgraceful creature!"

The tiny red woman with little horns prodding out of her short black hair, immediately ran for a set of elaborate double doors, muttering about trying harder next time.

Salazar sighed and elegantly sat down on his bejeweled throne, thinking. What could his friend have gotten into _this time_? Salazar honestly had been in this position before, worrying like a mother hen over someone _millennias_ older than him.

And here mortals thought with age comes wisdom.

Azrael had always been playing in the mortal world, having children with a half dark veela - before extinguishing her soul of course, introducing what is now dubbed as the "Unforgivables," blowing up that beautiful volcano in Pompeii, creating the Black Plague with his accidental rat inferius army, giving the first powerful Dark Lord in history a Basilisk, creating and unwillingly gifting the Deathly Hallows - incredibly powerful items to very unworthy mortal brothers...

And all these incidents happened on accident. When he wanted to have an 'adventure,' because all us demons were too 'boring'.

"Salazar," a brunette whose beauty was beyond imagination materialized on his lap, cooing gently into his ear.

"My Love?" he questioned, pressing a kiss in the sensitive spot below her ear.

"You think too much," Her lips quirked into a smile, "Azrael has just gotten himself into another situation, and you know his unbelievable luck always seems to make the outcomes of the said situation favorable to him, even though it should be quite impossible."

He offered his mate and life long companion a smile, "Rowena dear, you're the one who usually does the excess thinking in that wonderful mind of yours. I just don't understand why Azrael plays with mortals - he's very much like a child with that, even then children eventually abandon their favorite toys!"

Rowena laughed, "Blame Fate dearest, she won't let him grow cold!"

* * *

Bella sat Azrael in her thin lap, finally getting to hold him after weeks of bugging her cousin. She couldn't believe her luck, he was such a cute baby!

It was only too obvious what would happen when her Lord got her out of Azkaban - all of them, even the Werewolf and Sirius. He would graciously let her child's guardians into the Death Eater ranks, then Azrael would grow up to be a complete heartbreaker just like Rudolphus was. Bella would mother him, and get him presents for Yule Tide, she would comb his hair and maybe even take him shopping.

Because of course they _were_ going to get out. She was the Dark Lord's right hand and the rest of her family was in the Inner Circle, they were too loyal for him _not_ to get out.

Eventually when Azrael grew up, he would be the best Death Eater and he and her Lord would stand side by side, killing off those horrendous muggles and even worse - _muggleborns. _

And Dumbledore... oh Merlin, when she got out...

Metal images of her strangling the twinkles out of that manipulator's eye rushed through her head. She would start off gentle - with the Cruciatus Curse, then feed him Veritaserum and get all his dirty secrets and lies out of him. She would even prolong the torture of gouging out his internal organs just so he could see her writing a book about said lies and deceptions, making her a famous author and him getting slandered worse than the world had ever or will see.

After that, when he was at his weakest, she would throw him in a heavily guarded cell with a Werewolf and fifty dementors and see how _he_ likes it!

Then the for the finale, she would hold a public - extremely public, everyone from everywhere would be there - execution by slowly thrusting the dulled Gryffindor Sword through his backend which would finally come out through his mouth like Vlad the Impaler was famous for doing.

She was a genius.

Her Azrael would be safe, he would marry a perfect pureblood woman, and he would be rich and famous and everyone would adore him.

* * *

Sirius never took his eyes off of his deranged cousin Bellatrix while she was holding Azrael. He was watching studiously, to make sure she didn't try anything - Merlin knows how badly her mind was damaged. Sirius didn't like to think about it, but his mind was far from innocent, he knew that some Blacks felt... attracted to each other like his mother and his father, who were second cousins. Their marriage was political so they claimed, but Sirius could see the honest attraction.

Hell, even he couldn't help but look when Narcissa, the cold wife of Lucius Malfoy, got married and she was in those lovely dress robes.

Marrying cousins wasn't an uncommon thing in the Wizarding World, though it was heavily frowned upon by muggleborns. Sirius couldn't help but snort at the hypocrisy, how could they forget that they did that themselves at one time?

But anyway he wasn't a creep. It wasn't like he actually sought out his own cousins for a snog or two. Nope. Who could even be remotely attracted to that terrible excuse for a woman Bellatrix turned into body wise? Though the gauntness suited her, the matted black hair and sunken eyes didn't.

"Oooh," Bella cooed and patted Azrael's hair with her hand. Sirius sneered deeply, wanting to knock that disgusting hand from his relatively clean hair.

Sirius loved Azrael, he really did, but his godson was so confusing. Azrael loved cleanliness, almost obsessed with it, but he didn't mind having a filthy hand running through his hair.

There was also the thing about Azrael's powers. He was supposed to be a Necromancer and a Shadow Mage, but he wasn't doing anything to try and leave Azkaban. Sirius had seen Azrael pop in and out of shadows on accident sometimes, but surely he should have at least done something with the shadows by now?

Another confusing thing was this cat of his... Venus. She unnerved Sirius greatly, especially when stared at him with those pale eyes of hers. There might have also been the fact that her pure coat still shown of good health and she wasn't getting skinny from the lack of food.

Moony took a pittance on Venus and fed her some scraps, but no one else did.

Rabastan had proposed on more than one occasion that they should eat the cat, and whenever he did Venus disappeared. The Death Eaters were all perplexed when she did but Sirius managed to convince them that she had Demiguise blood in her... which was technically impossible, but they were dark maniacs whose sense of reality was skewed beyond repair.

* * *

Ginevra Weasley was tucked in her bed tight, and her mother was sitting on the side of her bed with placid smile on her face, "What story would you like tonight dearie?"

"Bryce Potter!" She yelled. It was her favorite story. One day she would marry him and they would have a family as big as her own. He would save her from harm like a knight in shining armor.

Mother rolled her warm brown eyes at her. "You always ask for that one pumpkin, but alright.

"There was once this very bad man named You-know-who, and he was very mean. You-know-who liked to bully good magical folk around - a bit like your brothers. One day the very bad man decided that the Potter family was too dangerous because they were able to stand up to him, and figured he had to wipe them out. The Mother Potter and the Father Potter put up a good fight, but it wasn't enough. They were hurt very badly."

Ginny gasped. That was the worst part, and it always made her cry.

Molly continued with the story, "Upstairs Bryce Potter was getting ready for the fight. He was very nervous and didn't think he could take on the very bad man, but when he saw his Mother and his Father hurt, he got angry. So angry in fact that the bad man ran away just by taking one look at his face. You-know-who ran away so far and so fast that he was never seen again." Her mother smiled before placing a kiss to Ginny's forehead.

"Mother!" Ginny cried out, wanting to hear the story again, the full version. The one where Bryce takes out the Gryffindor sword and thrusts it into the bad man's chest, saving his family from the evil.

"Sorry sweetie," Her mother gave her a smile, "You have to go to bed, it's late!"

* * *

"I need an appointment with the King!" Ligeia yelled, red hair flaring out dangerously.

The receptionist rolled her amber eyes, "Look _sweetie_, you've been asking for an appoint for... a few weeks? The next opening spot he can chat with you is in thirteen years. The King is a _very_ busy man, and can't take random calls... especially from a commoner like you." The receptionist brought out a nail file and started sharpening her nails.

"You don't understand! The stupid English Ministry is sending a young child to Azkaban! He couldn't have been more than four-"

The receptionist snorted, "Sweetie, why do you care so much for one insignificant child? Children have been sent to Azkaban before, It's nothing new..."

Ligeia snarled and she felt like strangling the woman in front of her, "He's different, I can tell! If you had been there, you could have seen all that darkness on him! He isn't like the other humans-"

"All humans are the same. Minister Fudge, Merlin, Dumbledore, Lord Voldemort... save yourself the heartbreak."

"You sick woman!" Ligeia slammed her fists down, "I am not some sort of Pedophile that preys on little children. This youngling is different! He could help us in the war against the Nereids!"

The receptionist looked at her from beneath her glasses, "Your just a child yourself... seventeen. Let the adults worry about the war. Go out and play with passing sailors, have your fun."

Ligeia's anger calmed a bit, "I don't want to have fun. The Nereids killed my parents, and my older sister. Please, this child is something else, listen to me!"

The receptionist's eyes flashed, "GUARDS!"

* * *

Xyire wandered through the halls of Azkaban, relishing in the power he felt from his descendants. When ever he passed they bowed to him, or gave him a kiss that would have sucked the soul out of anybody else.

It was seldom that he left his throne room. He only got up from his black throne to see how the food was faring, or to meet newborn wraiths.

He remembered the day he was born. Xyire remembered his whole existence ever since he came into it. His Father's luck was double-edged sword, giving Xyire and his brother life but under the means of the strongest love potion ever created, and hopefully will be ever created.

His Father was Death, and his brother was Avior the first Lord Black... excluding his Father who was the "Master Black". Most wouldn't think that his Father would be a good parent... or even want to raise children from a one-sided marriage. But his Father did. Him and his brother had a very fun life, and were taught the lessons of life even if they weren't traditionally taught the way that they were.

The Black family was the oldest in the world, both in the Mortal World and Hell. Father Death was one of the first souls created, a mixture of Chaos and Magic with Fate as his close Aunt.

Father's 'brother', Xyire' uncle, was the Dark Majesty or rather... Lucifer.

Lucifer, Father Death and all the other darker ancient deities had escaped from Heaven long ago because they were treated as inferiority... the ultra evil, darker ones that couldn't help but cause and spread ultimate destruction. They were so evil in fact that they were 'unworthy to even touch their land' or have a nonbeating heart unthumping in their metaphorical chest.

Though now his Father received respect from both Heaven and Hell. He was such a figure, so how could he not? Death was respected, no matter what you believed in.

In Hell there were the five Ancients. Death, Darkness, Corruption, Impossibility and Evermore. Death dealt with souls and sending them to were they deserved to go. Darkness was the blanket of the night, protecting the chosen from being discovered. Corruption was the seven sins and how they weaved themselves within the unsuspecting. Impossibility was the notion that your dreams would never become reality, the hopeless gut-wrenching feeling that something won't come to pass. Evermore was how the bad aspects of your life left a stain on your being, and will never disappear fully, but rather taunt you for the rest of your life.

In Heaven there were another five Ancients. Redemption, Love, Trust, Faith and Charity. Redemption was redeeming the corrupted. Love was the driving force that gave you a meaning to your existence. Trust was giving yourself to somebody, and getting something as equally valuable back without dishonesty. Faith was believing and to keep believing when all seems hopeless. Charity was giving without receiving, and helping the less fortunate.

Of all these Ancients, his Father had the most control of what he oversees, since Death is such a physically thing rather than a mental one. Life and Death were so intertwined that they _were_ one, they _were_ his Father. His Father doesn't get to chose when someone dies, but he does control where someone goes when their soul passes over... he can even bring the dead back to life. His Father was the gaping hole between the barrier of the Mortal World and the Immortal World.

The fickle thing was that these beings... the Ancients could be _extinguished_. When someone is extinguished, their soul becomes nonexistent and they are forever gone. But the only one who knew enough about soul magic... the only who was gifted with the ability to understand the complexities of the soul was his Father. But if one of the Ancients was extinguished, then someone else would take the reins of their job as an overseer.

His Father was like an all powerful being but he did have one weakness. Perhaps, maybe it wasn't a weakness, but a way to balance out his Father's extraordinary gifts.

It was really rather ironic, though.

Xyire walked along the cells, casting a long shadow down the dark corridors. He was taller than any Dementor, at nine feet even. And the only thing he wore was an impressive tattered cloak that maganged to hide his skeletal frame.

The humans that saw him immediately pressed themselves as far away from him as they could, shivering uncontrollably.

It was really a sad thing that the English Ministry didn't know a "King of Dementors" existed. It amused him slightly, but it was quickly gone and replaced with a cold anger that they had the gall to think his children were under their control. The only reason that Xyire didn't go their to attack the stupid wizards were because they provided his children with a sufficient amount of food and the occasional treat of a soul.

When a Dementor sucks a soul, the wraith gets all the memories of the unlucky morsel, and gets fed. But after that the soul leaves the wraith to get judged by his Father... eventually.

Xyire glided up the curling stairs to the heavily secured chambers. The most interesting people in the whole prison were usually here, and had the best memories to feed off of.

The larger than average cell got closer, and Xyire could just smell those deliciously terrible, nightmarish memories.

As he got to the the cool metal bars, everything at that moment escaped his mind. He had expected anything but this. Not even in his wildest dreams would he ever think that a situation like this could possibly come to existence.

_"Father?"_

* * *

**A/N: Perfect way to end a chapter, huh? If you are a tad confused on the Heaven/Hell concept it will be much better explained later in the story. I was going for 'vague' in this chapter, to give you sort of an idea. **

**Seriously, getting an idea written it down is much more difficult than ****conjuring up something in your mind. **

**Anyway... this chapter is out faster than normal.**

**REVIEW. Also go see some of my other HP stories... On my profile I have a poll up.  
**


End file.
